A programmable logic integrated circuit, such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), may include one or more memory interfaces. Each memory interface can receive and transmit data signals between an external memory device in response to one or more clock signals. At higher data rates of the data signals, jitter, duty cycle distortion, and skew in the clock signals have a more negative impact on the performance of the memory interface.